Journey
by Over.Blackout
Summary: Gray was not quite sure how things had ended up like this, or why he was still holding the stupid salamander in his arms but contemplated what Erza would do to him if he dropped the fire-breathing moron and decided this was the safest course of action. Gray/Natsu I WROTE A PART 2, I AM SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

Ous. I'll apologise in advance for the crappy writing, I haven't written a lot lately so I thought I would try again.

Gray/Natsu

Seriously people, do I look like I own fairy tail? No? Okay then.

* * *

**Journey**

Gray was not _quite_ sure how things had ended up like this, or why he was still holding the stupid salamander in his arms but contemplated what Erza would do to him if he dropped the fire breathing moron and decided this was the safest course of action. Happy fluttered along beside them, occasionally glancing at the unconscious form of Natsu being carefully(ish) carried bridal-style by the ice mage.

"I guess the fast train was too much for him," Happy said anxiously, flying closer, dropping on to the dragon slayer's stomach. Gray looked down when he felt Happy's feather brush against him, checking for any signs of consciousness in Natsu. None yet.

He had tried to carry him on his back but Natsu kept slipping, and if he wasn't careful he would end up with an unconscious, bleeding fire mage. So now he was stuck like this. Thank god they were nearing the forest they would be camping at.

"By the way Gray, when did you lose your shirt?"

He looked down at the little blue cat (who had settled his back against Gray's chest, still sitting on Natsu muscled stomach) and noticed he was right, he was lacking a shirt now as well as his dignity. Shit when did that happen?

"Why am I carrying you both now?" The ice mage asked, not that it made much difference - Happy weighed next to nothing.

"Because I'm tired and my wings hurt and I can't keep up with you when I walk." Happy yawned, his large eyes slipping closed as he curled up on to Natsu's chest, his fur tickling the skin of Gray's abs. Five minutes later he was asleep, purring softly.

Gray looked down at the sleeping cat again he knew why he was purring, Natsu was infact very hot - temperature wise he hastily amended - his body was so, so warm, it gave off a heat that actually made Gray gasp when he reached to pick him up. Happy had informed him that the salamander was always like that, the goddamn human furnace.

Hiss eyes travelled upward to rest on Natsu's face. He looked different when he was sleeping, his face wasn't twisted into any weird expression and he was not bouncing around like some human-puppy-dragon hybrid. Stray light pink locks had fallen and brushed against his cheek, and long dark eyelashes fluttered gently while smooth soft-looking lips parted, a long ski-slope nose scrunched slightly as he pressed his face into Gray chest, curling closer. The longer Gray looked the more Natsu looked kinda, almost, cute.

At that moment Gray could pinpoint the exact minute he had lost his mind. Clearly over exposure to the idiot flame-brain was driving him over the proverbial cliff edge. Natsu was not cute, goddamn it! Gray increased his pace, he needed to put the dragon-slayer down, he need to get away from him. Preferably sometime soon.

He almost tripped when Natsu made a quiet sound, his hot breath scattering against the skin on the ice-mage's stomach, silky hair and the smooth tip of the salamander nose brushing against him. Goosebumps broke out on his flesh as his insides did a tap dance, he almost cried with relief when the forest finally came in to view.

A short while later Gray had reached the glade they had decided to camp in and gently placed Natsu on the leaf strewn ground, careful not to jostle Happy who was still asleep, curled up on the salamander's chest. He leaned down and brushed a lock of hair off the dragon-slayers face, fingertips lightly dancing over the smooth, warm skin of his face. Gray snatched his hand back as he realised what he was doing and stared at it as if it had betrayed him. He wondered when he had given his hand permission to touch the fiery idiot and silently promised to chop it off if it tried anymore of that shit.

He was jerked out of his thoughts when Natsu made a strange growling mewl, his eyelashes ascending smoothly as he blinked awake. Gray had about 0.4 seconds to consider the melty chocolate of the dragon-slayer's eyes before the idiot tried to leap up and assess his situation. This only succeeded in smacking both their foreheads together, and both parties ending up in separate heaps on the ground clutching at their heads.

"OW, ow, ow! What the fuck are you doing you flaming idiot?!"

Gray levered him self up into a sitting position, hand pressed to his head cooling the rapidly forming bruise with ice crystals. Natsu is in not much of a better state kneeling with both palm tight against his temple rubbing furiously, wincing slightly.

"Sorry Popsicle," He paused, looking round the clearing "Where are we? When did I get here? We were on the train..." Natsu trailed off looking slightly green.

He is not sure why he did it, and asked at any later point in time he couldn't answer, but he moved closer to Natsu, tilting his face upwards as his thumb stokes along the smooth line of the dragon slayer's cheekbone.

"You okay?" He asked, watching as Natsu's pupils dilate, fluctuating slightly, feeling the salamander's hot breath escaping slightly parted lips against the cool skin of his wrist. Natsu drew a shaky lung-full of air.

"Y, yeah,"

Gray pulled Natsu's hands away from his forehead, pressing a cold palm against the bruise, openly staring as Natsu's eyelashes fluttered closed. A disgruntled sigh drew both their attentions, giving their brains just enough time to catch up on the exchange. They leapt apart, focusing on Happy who stretched and yawned, blinking sleepy at the two mages.

"Natsu!" Happy jumped into the fire-mage's lap, hugging him tightly "You're awake!"

Natsu smiled and stroked his little companion, "Yeah, yeah, you furry idiot. What happened?"

"You passed out on the train and Gray carried you here," Natsu's head snapped up, he looked at Gray, who gazed steadily back, "I was so worried!" The little cat continued, obliviously "You were really ill!"

In flurry of movement the tiny, blue haired cat catapulted out of Natsu's lap smacking a paw to his head. "I forgot! I was supposed to wait at the edge of the forest for Lucy and Erza to guide them here!" Happy took off, soaring between the trees, mumbling about Erza and punishments. Natsu watched him until he couldn't see him anymore, then slowly turned to look at Gray, who looked impassively back.

"Thank you." He said moving closer to the ice-mage. Gray inclined his head gently, tracking Natsu's movements with his eyes. He swallowed, his heart was beating a little faster, he could smell desire on Gray's skin, it was the first thing he registered when he woke up along with a soft ghosting touch. He smelt like ice-fire and frost and a cold burning heat, and Natsu couldn't explain why he was so drawn to it, but when the ice-mage had touch his cheek it felt good.

Slowly he reached for Gray's hand, breathing out a sigh when he felt no resistance. Natsu, flattened out the ice-mage's fingers pressing them to his forehead, making a breathy quiet noise when Gray cooled them, soothing the bruise on his temple. He moved closer, close enough to share the same air space, close enough for their noses to touch. Natsu raised one hand, sliding the very tips of his fingers against Gray's lips, feeling them part beneath his fingers soft cold breath swishing around the digits as Gray's kissed them. The ice-mage's hand moved back, twisting into soft pink hair as Natsu's hand moved down, running over Gray's neck, feeling the pulse flutter as the distance between their lips finally closed.

Gray's lips were soft and cool meeting sweetly with Natsu's, the dragon-slayer pulled him into his lap, one arm winding around his waist, fingers brushing against the pale sensitive skin of his hip, Natsu silently thankful for Gray's stripping habit when the ice-mage gasped against his lips. His other hand settled at the base of Gray's neck fingers sifting through silky, dark hair. Strong arms wrap round Natsu's neck burying themselves in warm pink hair as Gray's lips slid over his, cool lips parting when the salamander's fiery tongue traced their seam. He plunged in, gliding his tongue across Gray's, running it along the roof of his mouth, harvesting tiny sighs and wimpers. They kissed the way they fought, hard and passionate, always battling for the upper hand. The kiss got progressively messier and dirtier, but they couldn't find the will to care because it was the hottest thing that has ever happened to them.

The inevitable need for air breaks the kiss, they were both breathing hard. Natsu pushed Gray onto his back, placing breathless, sucking kisses down the column of his throat, nibbling the delicate skin behind the ice-mage's ear, smiling as that drew a moan out of Gray. Gray tugged his head up by pink hair and gots his own back by sealing their lips in a searing kiss, arching up so their hips ground together. Gray panted into Natsu's mouth as the fire-mage moaned. He couldn't stop kissing the stupid, sexy stripper and his hands travelled down the ice-mage's body, trailing over Gray's nipples, running the pads of his thumbs over them and pulling when Gray's nail draw scored down his back and he mewled into Natsu's mouth.

He's hard and Gray's hard and their hips ground together again and again and he wanted-

"NATSU! GRAY! ARE YOU THERE?"

They jumped apart, scared shitless by the sound of Erza's voice. Happy, Lucy and Erza hadn't reached the glade yet, thank fuck for that, but they stared at each other tortured by the need to continue and not wanting to be murdered by Titania.

The decision was made for them when three figures appeared at the edge of the clearing. Erza took in the sight of the two flushed, panting boys, and frowned.

"Have you been fighting?" She questioned, a dangerous, razor-sharp edges in her voice.

Both boys shook their heads vigorously, a wise choice. Erza smiled and grabbed Lucy by the hand,

"Good, let's get set up."

When the pair had their back turned Natsu leaned in and whispered in Gray's ear, "My tent, tonight. I'll be waiting." He winked, laughing when the ice-mage flushed. He rans off to help the ladies, and Gray noticed Happy staring at him curiously. He picked him self up and scooped up the little furry cat, setting him on is shoulder.

"You okay, Gray?"

Gray smiled and scratched behind Happy's ear.

"Yeah."

Fin.

* * *

...I am sorry. I am not great at writing so thanks for reading this shitty fiction. Any comments or reviews you'd like to give? I would love to hear from you, thank you. I think this is the longest fucking thing I've ever written.


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry, thank you for all your lovely reviews, and because of that I decide to write a second part! Thank you (Sorry if it is crappy) Enjoy.

* * *

It was an agonisingly long wait. Hours before they could touch each other again. Lucy was brushing out Erza's long scarlett locks in the corner of the camp, carefully stroking out all the tangles. She paused and glanced up - Natsu looked away quickly, turning back in time to see Lucy press a small kiss to the back of Erza's neck and squeeze her shoulder briefly. Natsu witnessed the rare sight of Erza smiling as she reached up and touched Lucy's hand briefly. He looked over a Gray, who was assembling his tent, and remember kissing his neck, feeling the shivers that ran through him and the way he gasped when Natsu's had...

He promptly shoved all such thoughts out of his mind because - swear to god - if he didn't stop he was going to end up dragging Gray into the forest and fucking him stupid, Erza and Lucy be damned. He tore is gaze away focusing instead on Happy, who was also putting up his own tiny tent. Or rather _trying_ to put it up, but becoming hopelessly entangled in poles and fabric and tent flaps. He laughed, moving over to help the poor Happy out of his current predicament.

Eventually night fell, Erza and dragged Lucy off to bed, saying _they need to get some rest. _Yeah, _rest. _Gray was sitting the opposite side of the campfire - which had been provided earlier by a certain fire-mage - determinedly _not _looking in Natsu's direction. Happy was nodding off next to him. The perfect excuse. Natsu stood, noticing how the action immediately drew the ice-mages attention, and walked over. He did enjoy the way Gray licked his lips to moisten them, bracing him self. Natsu smiled, scooping up Happy who had actually fallen a asleep and lean over Gray. He moved closer, their noses skimmed and breath mingled. The was Gray's eyes dilated and his lips parted was extremely gratifying.

Natsu grinned and whispered "I ment it, come to my tent tonight or I will barge into yours" pulling away from a dazed and suddenly scowling Gray. Natsu flipped him a wink and carried Happy to his little tent, tucking his safely and smiling when Happy murmured sleepily. He made his way back to his own tent, pausing to grab and munch on the campfire. Gray had gone to his tent, and the fire-mage felt excitement settle in his stomach, desire even.

-Later-

Natsu heard the flaps of his tent opening, he sat up, eyes dilating in the darkness as he grined. He knew it was Gray, he could smell desire and ice and reached out, catching his wrist and tugging him down into his lap. Natsu's lips searched a path up Grays neck, sucking on the sensitive spot just behind his ear, relishing the gasp it drew. Grays hands wound into his hair, tipping his face up so the ice-mage could lean down a kiss him. He gladly obliged. Gray's cool sweet breath fanned out against his cheeks as he deepened the kiss, rolling their tongues together. Natsu ran his hand down the length of Gray's spine, his hand settling on the small of the ice-mage's back. The shiver that ran through Gray was immensely satisfying but then Gray rocked his hips against Natsu and he lost it.

Burning hands yanked down the waistband of Gray's shorts, wordlessly grateful when Gray raised his hips so he could shove them down and out the way. He helped Gray unbuckle his belt, their hands fumbling in a rush of desire and shifted so he could could pull his own shorts down. The fire-mage leaned up, capturing Gray's lips as he wrapped one hand round them both, the temperature spiking in his palm sending heat flashing across the skin. Gray's bit down on Natsu lip, hard enough to draw blood as a moan worked its way up out of his throat, and he rubbed his hips against Natsu seaking more delishious friction, more heat. Natsu's broke the kiss panting hard.

"Shit Gray-"

Natsu pumped his hand slowly up and down, watching Gray's face. He twisted slightly on the upstroke and the ice-mages head fell back, lips bleeding out moans and gasps. Gray clutched at Natsu's shoulders nails digging into the skin, as Natsu continued to move. The fire-mage kissed up the column of Gray's throat, licking away the sweat under his jaw and sucking a kiss mark to the skin. Gray's head fell onto his shoulder - he felt lips work at the skin there - then teeth. Gray bit down and Natsu groaned, his hand stuttering to a stop. Natsu jumped when cool, smooth fingers joined his, starting the motion again and he swore to god he wasn't going to last. Gray's fingers entwined with his, cold and hot meeting and swirling with the stickiness of sweat and pre-come. Their harsh panting filled the tent as their hands moved faster.

"G-Gray, I-I'm not gonna last much longer." Natsu gasped into the ice-mage's neck.

"Yeah, me either," Gray whispered back, tightening his hand.

Natsu bit his lip so hard he tore through the skin as he climaxed, the pleasure that had been building and building let off, soaring through out his body. His eye's snapped shut and he swore he could see stars. He opened them just in time to catch the end of Gray's orgasm, his face a slack with pleasure, breath hauled into his lungs through swollen lips. I was possibly the sexiest thing Natsu had ever seen.

Gray cracked open an eye to see Natsu staring at him and chuckled breathlessly.

"We're not done yet are we"

Natsu grinned and shoved Gray down onto his sleeping bag.

"Fuck no."

Fin.

* * *

SORRY! I AM SO SORRY! I TOLD YOU I WAS NOT GOOD AT WRITING STUFF LIKE THIS.


End file.
